


Your Marks are Glowing

by lovelyliterati



Series: You Kill Me for the Better (Klance AU Month 2019) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Soldier Lance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Soldier Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance AU Month, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Swordfighting, galtean klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyliterati/pseuds/lovelyliterati
Summary: Klance AU Month Day 2 / Galtean AUKing Alfor will never let Lance live this one down: His best soldier, flirting with a Galra in battle. If Lance lives, that is.In which Lance, Altea's best soldier, finally takes on the Galra Empire's bravest warrior. Keith. He knew he'd be tough to beat — he didn't think it'd be because Keith was so cute.





	Your Marks are Glowing

King Alfor will never let Lance live this one down: His best soldier, flirting with a Galra in battle. If Lance lives, that is.

Keith slices at Lance’s armor with his blade, pulling Lance out of his thoughts. Lance pulls his own sword from its holster, blue cape flapping back in the wind. Keith is on _his_ terf; this is _not_ happening.

“No fair!” he says as their blades collide, making Lance’s favorite, high-pitched clang. “I wasn’t ready!”

“All is fair in love and war,” Keith grunts. He twists to the side, blocking Lance’s advance.

“I hope this is love, then,” Lance moves his sword out of the way, just to give Keith a full view of his cheeky grin. In that moment his defense is down, Keith charges at him. “Okay, maybe not.”

Keith is well-known among Altea as Emperor Zarkon’s greatest warrior, and some speculate Lance’s one and only real rival. This is the first time Lance has gotten to fight him, and he certainly lives up to the hype.

What no one told Lance was how _good-looking_ Keith is in addition to his skills with a blade. No one prepared him in the slightest for the feelings he gets as Keith jumps to avoid Lance’s low attacks and brushes his dark hair, now stuck to his forehead with sweat, out of his eyes.

Not even Princess Allura, Lance’s greatest friend, could let him in on this simple fact. He’d think she would have, considering she has no problem admitting to how dreamy Zarkon’s son Lotor is. 

She often sits in her room of the castle, fantasizing out loud to Lance about how maybe her and Lotor could wed and put an end to this war. Well, maybe; but maybe Keith and Lance could do the same. A dual wedding to end the duel between Zarkon and Alfor. 

“So, if I don’t kill you, want to go out sometime?” Lance asks as the swords clang together once more. He jabs at Keith’s abdomen, which is protected by thick black and purple armor, before pulling back.

“Bold of you to assume you’ll be the one doing the killing,” Keith huffs. “If both of us are alive at the end of this, I’ll think about it.”

Lance is starting to sweat now, and he tugs his fingers through his silver hair. He’s hardly ever broken a sweat in battle before; that’s how good he is. But now, not only is he finally up against his sparring equal, he’s completely and utterly flustered.

“I’ll try my best to stay alive, then.”

“You should probably want to kill me.”

“Oh, I do,” Lance fakes right, then goes left, leaving a cut on Keith’s bicep. Keith doesn’t even acknowledge it. “I just also want to kiss you.”

“Stop saying stuff like that,” Keith says, teeth gritted as he goes for Lance’s face. Lance is so entranced by those fangs, he almost forgets to side-step and duck. “This is _war._ ”

“Awe, too scared to admit you want to kiss me too?” Lance smirks. “Just think about it, biting those fangs into my neck, and—”

“Shut up!” Keith yells, voice grating. His blade flies through the air, slicing Lance’s hand with such force that Lance drops his sword. It clatters to the ground, and Keith keeps swinging. 

Lance stumbles backward, his mind no longer on kissing. He’s never been great at hand-to-sword combat – he’s never _needed_ to be. Keith doesn’t hesitate to continue advancing, jabbing at Lance’s chest and pushing him up against a wall.

Keith puts his blade to Lance’s throat, and Lance’s eyes widen. He gives him a crooked smile, lips curling up to reveal one of his fangs again.

“Not so confident now, huh?” he asks.

Lance tries to sputter out a reply, but his chest is constricting, and he can hardly breathe. His blue eyes stay wide, but Keith’s smile drops, and his blade with it.

He barely gets a breath in before Keith’s lips are pressed against his instead. He sighs out through his nose, ignoring his brain’s reminder that this could all just be a ruse. Keith had him pinned, utterly defenseless. He didn’t need to do this.

He wanted to.

Keith’s sword clatters to the ground just as Lance’s had, proving Lance’s fears wrong. He cups Lance’s face in his calloused hands as he pulls away. Then, his eyes go wide, and he’s the one stumbling backwards.

“That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done,” he says. But he doesn’t wipe his lips; he makes no sign of regretting what he’s just done. In fact, he’s looking at Lance with such longing, he most likely wants to do it again.

“Oh, come on,” Lance rolls his eyes. His confidence is fully back in his system now that his life is no longer threatened. “Dedicating yourself to Zarkon has got to be the stupidest thing you’ve done.”

“He is the leader of my people,” Keith insists. “What else was I going to do?”

“Mmm,” Lance pretends to think. “Rebel, maybe?”

Keith groans, and Lance doesn’t push it. He knows what happens to any Galra that rebels against Zarkon’s beliefs; that’s part of the reason Altea is fighting him in the first place. And besides, Lance wants Keith closer to him, kissing him again.

“Tell you what,” Lance looks up at the bright blue Altean sky. A perfect day for putting an end to the war by slaying Zarkon’s best man, he’d thought this morning. Perfect for a truce. Perfect for making out. “If you kiss me like that again, I’ll surrender on behalf of Altea.”

Keith’s eyebrows come together, but he takes a step closer. “I don’t think King Alfor would be too pleased about that.”

“Yeah,” Lance shrugs. He takes his own step to break the distance further. “I also think he’s the only one who can officially do that.”

Keith chuckles lightly, then lunges at Lance to kiss him once again. He kisses Lance with such fervor that Lance has to remind himself that he isn’t, in fact, trying to suffocate him.

His lips move down to Lance’s neck and, like suggested mid-duel, he bites down. 

Lance tips his head to the sky again, a gasp escaping him. “Oh, good. I was worried it might hurt.”

Keith laughs again against his neck.

“Do you want it to—” He starts, looking up at Lance. He stops only to say, “Your marks are glowing.”

Lance looks down at his enemy/make out partner. He whispers, “So are yours.”

Altean marks: passed to one of non-Altean decent only if he or she yearns so deeply for the Altean, they take a piece of them with them when they kiss.

They glow brightly blue against Keith’s purple skin.

They will stay for life. Even when leaving Altea – even when entering Galra territory.

Maybe a truce is Zarkon’s only option now that his best man has turned. Or maybe – Lance’s stomach turns – he’s indirectly slain Zarkon’s best man, after all.


End file.
